


Dare You to Live

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo thinks Jono needs to get out more, and he's not afraid to play dirty to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare You to Live

Angelo was giving Jono a very worrying look, at least as far as Jono was concerned, as he slouched his way down the steps to Jono's basement room. "Stir yourself from your foul pit!" he exclaimed with a dramatic wave of his arm, which sent his extra flesh swinging.

  
  
_Bugger off._ Jono slouched further into his couch like it could swallow him up.

  
  
"No." Angelo picked up one of Jono's scarves and tossed it at his head. "We, that is _you_ and _I_ , are going out."

  
  
_Baywatch is on._

  
  
Angelo lasso'd the remote from Jono's hand and switched off the TV. "We're going to show these townies how people in the real world play pool."

  
  
_Bollocks._

  
  
"You _love_ playing pool."

  
  
_Not going, sunshine._

  
  
"Paige is going."

  
  
Jono arched an eyebrow. _That's low, old son. Real low._ He wrapped the scarf around the gaping hole where his jaw should have been.

  
  
"I know, amigo. Let's go play pool."


End file.
